


Enough

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-24
Updated: 2008-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	Enough

This wasn't the way he'd expected it to go. His death was _supposed_ to have involved milk-smooth thighs spread wide, and orgasmic nails branding him desirable for all eternity. Instead, he was bleeding from a wound so deep that no amount of chi could close.

He knew now he always had been.

Hakkai wrapped desperate arms around him, his body so close that Gojyo could feel the line of every muscle, and picture the pale, perfect legs pressed to his. Against his neck, Hakkai's breath was searing.

This wasn't the healing he'd expected either.

Yet it was more than enough.


End file.
